


The Library

by Amie33



Series: The magical 100 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering thoughts about the Library and what it hides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library

Books. Books everywhere, thousands of books, millions of books, trillions of books, carried by giant wooden shelves, so many books he can’t count them himself.

Stories. Stories of joy and pain, fairy tales and novels, science and entertainment, a never-ending knowledge.

Souls. Souls of the writers, of the readers, of the children and grown-ups, of the living and of the dead, and he can feel them all around.

Monsters. Real invisible starving monsters he never wants to face again.

Memories. His own memories he would like to forget.

And at the centre of the place, a part of his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say anything about this one. Everything hurts.


End file.
